Thomas
Thomas *'Released': **'Plarail': 20 March 1992 **'Tomy Trains': 1992 **'Tomica World, Motor Road and Rail': 1998 **'Plarail' (redesigned): 30 January 2003 **'TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company)': 2007 **'TrackMaster (Fisher-Price)': 2009 **'Plarail' (re-release): 29 May 2012 **'Motorized Railway': 2014 **'TrackMaster (Revolution)': June 2014 *'Item Number': **'Tomica World, Motor Road and Rail': 7440 **'Plarail' (2003-2012): T-01 **'Motor Road and Rail (US)' (individually; 2003): 4786 **'Motor Road and Rail' (with track; 2005): 4847 **'TrackMaster' (Big Friends; 2009-2013): R9928 **'TrackMaster' (Little Friends; 2010): R9205 **'Plarail' (2012): TS-01 **'TrackMaster' (Big Friends; 2013): CBW89 **'Motorized Railway': BGJ69-BGM84 **'TrackMaster (Revolution)' (Big Friends): BML06 **'TrackMaster (Revolution)' (Little Friends): DFJ37 Thomas is a blue tank engine. Changes *Tomy Trains (1992-1998 - UK/US) **Moves forwards and backwards, driver figure in cab, sticker details with red rear lining, magnetic couplings. *Plarail (1992 - Japan) **Only 4 wheels with new chassis, moves only forwards and hook and loop couplings. *Plarail/Tomica World/Motor Road and Rail (1992-2002 - Japan; 1998-2007 - other countries) **Updated chassis with 6 wheels *Plarail/Motor Road and Rail (2003-present - Japan; 2003-2005 - US) **New face, stripes around the boiler, white running board, single rear headlight sticker. *TrackMaster by HiT Toy Company (2007-2009 - US; 2008-2009 - UK) **Different sticker details, stripes around the boiler, slight face modification. *TrackMaster by Fisher-Price (updated face, screwdriver required for battery compartment) (2009-2012) **Updated face, screwdriver required for battery compartment. *TrackMaster by Fisher-Price (2010-2013) **Updated body with moulded rear headlight, CGI styled face, only available with sets. *TrackMaster by Fisher-Price (2012-2014) **Redesigned body and motor, matte roof, new CGI styled face. *Motorized Railway (2014-present) *TrackMaster (Revolution) by Fisher-Price (2014-present) **Redesigned body, new wheel rubber, and motor with enhanced performance. Variations *Thomas with Annie and Clarabel (Tomy Trains, Tomica World, Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster Toy Company) *Thomas with 2 half straight track pieces (Motor Road and Rail US) *Thomas with half straight track piece (TrackMaster Toy Company) *Thomas with Green Van and 2 half straight track pieces (TrackMaster Toy Company) *Thomas with Green Van (TrackMaster Toy Company) *Thomas with Blue Van (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Thomas (Motor Road and Rail US, TrackMaster, Motorized Railway) *Thomas with Red Van (TrackMaster Revolution) Special versions *Giant Thomas (from Giant Thomas set Plarail and Thomas Giant Set Tomica World, Motor Road and Rail) *Gold Thomas (Plarail) *Talk and Action Thomas (Plarail, Tomica World) *Confused Thomas (from Thomas and Freight Cars set Tomica World and Thomas and Round and Round Bridge Set Plarail) *Snowplough Thomas (from Thomas Snowplough Set) (Plarail) *Thomas and the Jet Engine (Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster UK only) *Talking Thomas (from Talking Thomas Coal and Water Depot Set) (Plarail) *Steam Along Thomas (Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster UK only) *Metallic Thomas (Plarail) *Thomas and the Chinese Dragon (Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster UK only) *R/C Flip Face Thomas (from Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds) (TrackMaster Toy Company) *Birthday Celebration (TrackMaster Toy Company) *R/C Thomas (TrackMaster) *Thomas Makes a Mess (TrackMaster Toy Company) *Thomas' Conductor's Carriage Ride (Plarail) *Thomas in "Slippy Sodor" (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Thomas' Egg Express (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Springtime Surprise Thomas (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Talking Thomas (TrackMaster) *Thomas' Big Haul (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Thomas' Big Holiday Haul (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Thomas on Parade (Plarail) *Mud-covered Thomas from Thomas at the Abandoned Mine (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *3 Speed R/C Thomas (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Thomas in a Jam! (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Thomas and the Stinky Cheese (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Back and Go Thomas! Misty Island Set (front coupler and backwards functions) (Plarail) *Tired Face Thomas (Plarail) *Thomas with Annie and Clarabel (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Light-Up Thomas (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Talking Thomas with Annie and Clarabel (Plarail) *"Working Hard" Thomas from Deluxe Signal Starter Set (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *"Racing Thomas" from Essential Engines Gift Pack (TrackMaster Revolution) *Snow-covered Thomas from Snowy Mountain Rescue Set (TrackMaster Revolution) *Dirty hose-covered Thomas from Sodor Search and Rescue Set (Motorized Railway) *Mud-covered Thomas from Thomas' Spooky Tracks Set (Motorized Railway) *Mud-covered Thomas from Mudslide Mountain Set (TrackMaster Revolution) *Crash and Repair Thomas (TrackMaster Revolution) *The Original Thomas (TrackMaster Revolution) *Sounds Thomas (Motorized Railway) *Ringing Thomas in Tekoro (Plarail) *Dirty Thomas from Shipwreck Rails Set (TrackMaster Revolution) *Seaweed-covered Thomas from Treasure Chase Set (TrackMaster Revolution) *Big Thomas (Plarail) *Treasure Thomas (TrackMaster Revolution) *Snow-covered Talking Thomas from Holiday Cargo Delivery Set (TrackMaster Revolution) *Search and Rescue Thomas (TrackMaster Revolution) *Sea-covered Thomas from Thomas’ Shipwreck Adventure (Motorized Railway) *Real Steam Thomas (TrackMaster Revolution) *Red vs. Blue Thomas (TrackMaster Revolution) *Steam and spark Thomas from Really Useful Engine Pack (TrackMaster Revolution) *Talk With Me Thomas (Motorized Railway) *Thomas with determined expression and speeding details from Sky-High Bridge Jump (TrackMaster Revolution) *Streamlined Racing Thomas from Railway Race Set (TrackMaster Revolution) *Trophy Thomas (TrackMaster Revolution) *Glow in the Dark Thomas (TrackMaster Revolution) *Ringing Paint Thomas in Tekoro (Plarail) *Infrared receiving Thomas from Ugokuyo! My Friend Thomas Set in Voice (Plarail) *Working Hard Thomas from Thomas and Bertie Competition! Rainbow Bridge Set (Plarail) *Muddy Thomas from Looking for Pounding Treasure Set (Plarail) *Racing Thomas (Motorized Railway) *Wood debris covered Thomas from Demolition at the Docks (TrackMaster Revolution) *Ice-covered Thomas from Icy Mountain Drift (TrackMaster Revolution) *Green Thomas from Green Thomas and Black James First Story Set (Plarail) *Steam and Spark Thomas (TrackMaster Revolution) *Coal Dust Thomas from 2-in-1 Destination Set (TrackMaster Revolution) *Winged Thomas (TrackMaster Revolution) *Snow-covered Thomas from Ice and Snow Adventure Set (Motorized Railway) *Thomas with racing stripes from Steamies vs. Diesels Night Race (Motorized Railway) *Streamlined Thomas (Plarail) *Ringing Streamlined Thomas in Tekoro (Plarail) *Thomas with steam and sparks from Super Station (TrackMaster Revolution) *Leaves and moss covered Thomas from Cable Bridge Set (TrackMaster Revolution) *Dirt splattered Thomas from Daring Derail Train Set (TrackMaster Revolution) *Glow in the Dark Thomas from Glowing Mine Set (TrackMaster Revolution) *Steelworks Thomas (TrackMaster Revolution) *Fire Department Real Steam Thomas (TrackMaster Revolution) Gallery Normal version gallery MotorRoadandRailThomas.jpg|Tomica World/Motor Road and Rail Thomas TomicaWorldThomasbox.JPG|Tomica World Thomas original box MotorRoadandRailThomasoriginalbox.JPG|Motor Road and Rail Thomas 2003-2005 box MotorRoadandRailThomasbox.JPG|Motor Road and Rail Thomas 2005-2008 box MotorRoadandRailUSThomasbox.jpg|Motor Road and Rail US Thomas 2000-2005 box PlarailThomas.jpg|Plarail Thomas PlarailThomasbox1.jpg|Plarail Thomas original box PlarailThomasbox2.jpg|Plarail Thomas second original box PlarailThomasbox3.jpg|Plarail Thomas 2003-2012 box PlarailThomas2012box.jpg|Plarail Thomas current box MotorRoadandRailThomaswithtrack.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Thomas with track MRR_Thomas_with_track_2.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Thomas with track expansion MRR_Thomas.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Thomas Motor_Road_and_Rail_Thomas_Value_Pack.JPG|Motor Road and Rail Thomas value pack TM_UK_Thomas.jpg|TrackMaster UK Thomas TrackMaster(HiTToys)UKThomasbox.JPG|TrackMaster UK Thomas box TrackMaster(HiTToys)ThomaswithAnnieandClarabelbox.JPG|TrackMaster US Thomas box TrackMasterThomaswithhalfstraighttrackpiece.jpg|TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) Thomas with half straight track piece TrackMaster(HiTToys)Thomaswithhalfstraighttrackpiecebox.jpg|TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) Thomas with half straight track piece box TrackMaster(HiTToys)ThomaswithGreenVan.jpg|TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) Thomas with Green Van TrackMaster(HiTToys)ThomaswithGreenVanbox.jpg|TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) Thomas with Green Van and 2 half straight track pieces box TrackMaster(HiTToys)ThomaswithGreenVanbox2.jpg|TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) Thomas with Green Van box TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)ThomaswithBlueVan.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) prototype Thomas with Blue Van TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)ThomaswithBlueVanbox.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Thomas with Blue Van 2010 box TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)2012ThomaswithBlueVan.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) 2012 Thomas with Blue Van TrackMaster2012ThomaswithBlueVan.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Thomas with Blue Van 2012 box TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)2012ThomaswithBlueVanbox.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Thomas with Blue Van 2013-2014 box TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)prototypeThomas.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) prototype Thomas TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)Thomas.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) 2009-2012 Thomas TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)2010Thomasbox.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) 2009-2010 Thomas box TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)Thomasbox.JPG|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Thomas 2009-2012 box TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)2012Thomas.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) 2012-2014 Thomas TrackMaster2012Thomasinbox.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Thomas 2012 box TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)Thomas2014box.JPG|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Thomas 2014 box MotorizedRailwayThomas.jpg|Motorized Railway Thomas MotorizedRailwayThomasbox.jpg|Motorized Railway Thomas box TrackMaster(Revolution)BigFriendsThomas.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Big Friends Thomas TrackMaster(Revolution)BigFriendsThomasbox.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Big Friends Thomas box TrackMaster(Revolution)LittleFriendsThomasbox.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Little Friends Thomas box Special version gallery Talk'n'ActionThomasbox.jpg|Talk and Action Thomas GoldenThomasAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Plarail Golden Thomas Plarail_Talking_Coal_and_Water_Depot_Set.png|Plarail Talking Thomas from Coal and Water Depot Set TM_Jet_Engine.png|Thomas and the Jet Engine TM_Steam_Along_Thomas.PNG|TrackMaster UK Steam Along Thomas PlarailMetallicThomasAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Plarail Metallic Thomas PlarailSteamAlongThomas.jpg|Plarail Steam Along Thomas TM_Chinese_Dragon.png|Thomas and the Chinese Dragon TrackMaster(HiTToyCompany)ThomasatTidmouthShedsFlip-FaceThomas.jpg|R/C Flip Face Thomas from Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds set 185px-TrackMasterBirthdayCelebration.jpg|TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) Birthday Celebration Thomas TM_Thomas_Makes_a_Mess.jpg|TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) Thomas Makes A Mess TM_Thomas_in_Slippy_Sodor.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Thomas in Slippy Sodor TrackMasterTalkingThomas.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Talking Thomas TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)Thomas'EggExpress.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Thomas' Egg Express SpringtimeSurpriseThomas.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Springtime Surprise Thomas PlarailThomas'Conductor'sCarriageRide.JPG|Plarail Thomas' Conductors Carriage Ride PlarailMetallicThomas.jpg|Metallic Thomas from Tidmouth Sheds PlarailThomasonParade.jpg|Plarail Thomas on Parade TrackMasterThomas'BigHaul.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Thomas' Big Haul TrackMasterThomas'BigHolidayHaul.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Thomas' Big Holiday Haul TrackMasterThomasinaJam!.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Thomas in a Jam! TrackMasterDeluxeEngineThomas&theStinkyCheese.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Thomas and the Stinky Cheese TrackMaster3SpeedRCThomas.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) 3 Speed R/C Thomas PlarailTiredFaceThomas.jpg|Plarail Tired Face Thomas Plarail Back and Go Thomas! Misty Island Set.jpg|Plarail Back and Go Thomas Misty Island Set TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)ThomaswithAnnieandClarabel.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Thomas with Annie and Clarabel TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)2012RCThomas.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) 2012 R/C Thomas TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)Light-UpThomas.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Light-Up Thomas PlarailTalkingThomas(2013).jpg|Plarail 2013 Talking Thomas TrackMaster(Revolution)RacingThomas.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) "Racing" Thomas from Essential Engines Gift Pack MotorizedRailwaySodorSearchandRescueSet1.jpg|Motorized Railway Dirty Hose-covered Thomas from Sodor Search and Rescue Set MotorizedRailwayThomas'SpookyTracksSet1.jpg|Motorized Railway Mud-covered Thomas from Thomas' Spooky Tracks Set TrackMaster(Revolution)RCThomasMadDashonSodorSet.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) R/C Thomas from Mad Dash on Sodor Set TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)2014prototypeTalkingThomas.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Talking Thomas TrackMaster(Revolution)CrashandRepairThomas.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Crash and Repair Thomas TrackMaster(Revolution)TheOriginalThomas.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) The Original Thomas MotorizedRailwaySoundsThomas.jpg|Motorized Railway Sounds Thomas PlarailRingingThomasinTekoro.jpg|Plarail Ringing Thomas in Tekoro PlarailBigThomas.jpg|Plarail Big Thomas TrackMaster(Revolution)RCThomas.png|TrackMaster (Revolution) R/C Thomas TrackMaster(Revolution)TreasureThomas.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Treasure Thomas TrackMaster(Revolution)ShipwreckRailsSet2.png|TrackMaster (Revolution) Dirty Thomas from Shipwreck Rails Set TrackMaster(Revolution)TreasureChaseSet2.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Seaweed-covered Thomas from Treasure Chase Set TrackMaster(Revolution)HolidayCargoDeliverySet1.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Snow-covered Talking Thomas from Holiday Cargo Delivery Set TrackMaster(Revolution)SearchandRescueThomas.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Search and Rescue Thomas MotorizedRailwayThomas'ShipwreckAdventure3.jpg|Motorized Railway Sea-covered Thomas from Thomas' Shipwreck Adventure TrackMaster(Revolution)RealSteamThomas.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Real Steam Thomas TrackMaster(Revolution)ThomasandtheJetEngine.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Thomas and the Jet Engine TrackMaster(Revolution)Redvs.BlueThomas.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Red vs. Blue Thomas TrackMaster(Revolution)ReallyUsefulEnginePackSteamandSparkThomas.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Steam and Spark Thomas from Really Useful Engine Pack MotorizedRailwayTalkWithMeThomas.jpg|Motorized Railway Talk With Me Thomas TrackMaster(Revolution)RailwayRaceSet2.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Streamlined Racing Thomas from Railway Race Set TrackMaster(Revolution)TrophyThomas.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Trophy Thomas TrackMaster(Revolution)GlowintheDarkThomas.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Glow in the Dark Thomas PlarailRingingPaintThomasinTekoro.jpg|Plarail Ringing Paint Thomas in Tekoro Ugokuyo!MyFriendThomasSetinVoice1.jpg|Plarail Infrared receiving Thomas from Ugokuyo! My Friend Thomas Set in Voice PlarailThomasandBertieCompetition!RainbowBridgeSet3.jpg|Plarail Working Hard Thomas from Thomas and Bertie Competition! Rainbow Bridge Set PlarailLookingforPoundingTreasureSet.jpg|Plarail Muddy Thomas from Looking for Pounding Treasure Set MotorizedRailwayRacingThomas.jpg|Motorized Railway Racing Thomas TrackMaster(Revolution)DemolitionattheDocks2.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Wood debris covered Thomas from Demolition at the Docks PlarailGreenThomasandBlackJamesFirstStorySet.jpg|Plarail Green Thomas from Green Thomas and Black James First Story Set TrackMaster(Revolution)SteamandSparkThomas.jpeg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Steam and Spark Thomas TrackMaster(Revolution)2-in-1DestinationSet2.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Coal Dust Thomas from 2-in-1 Destination Set TrackMasterWingedThomas.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Winged Thomas MotorizedRailwayIceandSnowAdventureSet3.png|Motorized Railway snow-covered Thomas from Ice and Snow Adventure Set MotorizedRailwaySteamiesvs.DieselsNightRace1.jpg|Motorized Railway Thomas with racing stripes from Steamies vs. Diesels Night Race PlarailStreamlinedThomas.PNG|Plarail Streamlined Thomas PlarailRingingStreamlinedThomasinTekoro.jpg|Plarail Ringing Streamlined Thomas in Tekoro TrackMaster(Revolution)Thomaswithsteamandsparks.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Thomas with steam and sparks from Super Station TrackMaster(Revolution)ScrapyardEscapeSet4.jpeg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Leaves and moss covered Thomas from Scrapyard Escape Set TrackMaster(Revolution)DaringDerailTrainSet1.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Dirt splattered Thomas from Daring Derail Train Set TrackMaster(Revolution)GlowingMineSet3.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Glow in the Dark Thomas from Glowing Mine Set TrackMaster(Revolution)SteelworksThomas.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Steelworks Thomas TrackMaster(Revolution)FireDepartmentRealSteamThomas.JPG|TrackMaster (Revolution) Fire Department Real Steam Thomas Category:Engines Category:Plarail Engines Category:Tomy Trains Engines Category:Tomica World Engines Category:Motor Road and Rail Engines Category:TrackMaster Engines Category:TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) Engines Category:TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Engines Category:Motorized Railway Engines Category:TrackMaster (Revolution) Engines Category:1992